1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper currency receiving system for use in a ticket vending machine, money exchange machine, or the like and, more particularly to such a paper currency receiver, which effectively prohibits people from pulling back inserted paper currency.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 4 illustrates a prior art paper currency receiver for use in a ticket vending machine, money exchange machine, or the like. According to this design, the paper currency receiver comprises a housing C with a paper currency insertion slot C1, a transmission mechanism E installed in the housing C and adapted for transferring inserted paper currency away from the paper currency insertion slot C1 to a paper currency passage C2 and then a paper currency storage cabinet (not shown), and a circuit board D installed in the housing C and adapted for detecting the authenticity of inserted paper currency. The housing C comprises a toothed safety plate F provided at the paper currency passage C2 for prohibiting backward movement of inserted paper currency. This design of paper currency receiver is still not satisfactory in function. If inserted paper currency is pulled backwards with a metal string or an external body, inserted paper currency will be torn or damaged by the toothed safety plate.